changed
by Unicorn27
Summary: he hated her but she loved him soon a new kid comes but he starts changing the way he feels about her and soon enough she almost left her feelings for him,leave behind
1. the beggining of torture

"Hey Gray-sama!" the bluenette spoke to the raven haired man standing in front of her.

"What do you want Juvia?" he said groaning a bit.

"I just wanted to say hi!" she said pouting cutely.

Just as we guessed this particular bluenette, the only one in Fairy Tail who calls Gray 'Gray-sama' is Juvia Lockser. Beautiful and stunning in looks, intelligent and caring as she is, she is ranked as one of the 8 most popular girls in Fairy Tail High.

First being - Lucy Heartfilia

Second – Erza Scarlet

Third – Juvia Lockser

Fourth – Levy Mcgarden

Fifth – Cana Alberona

Sixth – Mirajane Strauss

Seventh – Lisanna Strauss

Eight – Wendy Marvel

This particular boy that Juvia just spoke to is Gray Fullbuster. Among the 8 strongest and the popular guys in Fairy Tail High, gray is ranked 2nd due to his charming looks and strength.

The first is Natsu Dragneel

The second is Gray Fullbuster

The third is Jellal Fernandez

The fourth is Gajeel Redfox

The fifth is Elfman Strauss

The sixth is Laxus Dreyar

The seventh is Freed Justine

The eighth is Romeo Conbolt

Another fact about Gray and Juvia is that these two may look like they are just friends but there is something that stirs deep within their hearts. The boy is not the one to express or understand that there is something called as emotion inside of him and locks it in his heart. The girl, Juvia on the other hand has been through a lot but is open and kind of approachable. She openly expresses her feelings for him and clings to him all the time. Gray unfortunately doesn't like her back and thinks of her to be annoying.

They have known each other since 8th grade now. When Juvia first laid eyes upon Gray back then she fell in love with him immediately. It felt that falling for him was inevitable to Juvia. but as we know this feeling was never mutual.

Right now they are in 10th grade, sitting in every class together. Being in every class with Juvia felt annoying to Gray but Juvia had faith that maybe someday he too shall fall in love with her.

Just then the bell rang indicating the start of day's classes.

"Let's go before we get late for class" said Juvia with a sweet angelic smile plastered on her face.

Gray looked at her for a split second and said shrugging,

"Whatever. Let's just go."

He started walking away his back to her as he spoke. Juvia just laughed lightly and followed him to their next class. They entered the class and took their seats. They noticed that the whole class seemed awkwardly quiet as if an important event was to take place.

"Okay everyone I have some important news today." Gildarts, their homeroom teacher said.

When everyone was properly seated (Gray and Juvia) the teacher continued,

"Now everyone, this year we shall have two projects to be done, the science project and the fun project that is working on the prom committee. I have decided the partners for the fun project. The groups will be…"

He picked up the paper that was on his desk and continued,

"Natsu and Lucy,

Levy and Gajeel,

Erza and Jellal,

Cana and Elfman, and Elfman if you hurt my daughter's feelings, I will break you, flush you in a toilet bring you back up, break you again and feed you to a bunch of vultures who will enjoy with the amont of flesh you have. Do I make myself clear?"

Elfman gulped in fear and said, "y-yes sir!"

"good. Now let us continue,

Cana and Elfman,

Romeo and Wendy,

Mirajane and Laxus,

Lisanna and Freed,

Finally the last group is Gray and Juvia."

After those final words Gray fainted and Juvia was rejoiced in happiness. Now Gray's world was about to undergo a big change which shall turn this story upside down. Who would have thought that this would happen due to a simple **change**.


	2. the start of a new project

**Hope you enjoy this chapter I do not own Fairy Tail **

**shout out to:Pari forever ft**

**please review**

* * *

"So where would you like to go for the project after school Gray-Sama?" She said while Gray was still a little blacked out a few minutes he woke up "What oh uhhhhh I guess my house after school today." He said while trying to look away from her "Okay but let me call my mom first."She was walking away,as she went to her locker to get her phone she notice a group of girls,they were her friends "Hey you ready for lunch."Levy said "Yeah sure just let me call my mom first."Juvia said as she grabbed her phone "Ok." said Wendy while that Juvia got her phone,and started walking to the library,"Hello Juvia what do you need sweetie."Juvia's mom answered "Uh well I am gonna be a little late for home I have to work on a project with a friend today ok."She said "Ok sweetie just don't be to late okay."she answered back "Ok.

"After that Juvia went to the cafeteria to have lunch with her friends,who were the popular girls,those were her best friends she knew them since pre-k "So Juvia you are going on a project Gray huh."Said Cana "Yeah and I am going to his house today to work on the project"She replied "Oh well I hope will end up being together."Said Mirajane,Juvia blushed a little "

Yeah you two would make a really cute couple probably the couple in this school."Said Lucy,Juvia blushed even more "Well probably because you are going on the project with Natsu,Lucy I think you guys will be together in the end."Said Mirajane,and Lucy blushed "Well what about you and Laxus."Erza said,while that everyone kept talking about each other,their partners,that they would make cute couples,and end up being was a hour the bell rung meaning that school is over,and Juvia went to the front of the school to wait for Gray.

* * *

"Hey Natsu when are you ever gonna confess to Lucy?"Gray said "Maybe if we get closer,I might even ask her to prom."Natsu said as he was kind of blushing "Well you are lucky because you have someone you like for the project."Gray said as he put his forehead to his locker "Hey you don't know what would would happen maybe in the end you will like her."Natsu said as he started laughing"Hahaha very funny that will never happen...Well I'm gonna go outside Juvia might be waiting for me." Gray said as he walked away Gray went to the front he found Juvia waiting for him.

"Uhhhhh hey you want to go now or...?"Gray asked as he was looked at Juvia "Yeah sure lets go Gray-Sama." Juvia said as she was going inside of Gray's car,and Gray started driving his car to his 7 miniutes of driving Gray,and Juvia were finally at their destination,Gray's mansion.

They went inside and started talking about the project based on kinetic,and poential energy,and they were building a mini 48 miniutes of building,taking breaks,plus eating lunch,they both sat on the couch,and started talking "Tell me something about you Gray-Sama."

* * *

**Ok guys I am sorry it was horrible but if you like I really like to thank is almost over it's a Saturday today usually on Friday's and Saturday's I pull all nighters to watch anime shows and understand what's going on such as Rave master(Also from Hiro Mashima),S.A.O,Say I ove you,High school host club,ect.I don't know if I should make a seperate document to actally give my opinion on couples you guys should tell me yes or no so please review and answer the question should I make a seperate document and give my opinion on couples yes,or no,yeah please check out Pari forever ft to get a shout out next chapter review,favorite,follow and stuff so please answer my question give me your opinion of this story and check out Pari forever ft see you later.**


	3. Gray's story

**Shout out to ImagineMemories and Celine-nee-sama you guys can get a shout out by reviewing favorite,follow and yeah soon I'm gonna make a show with my friends called kitties in space ImagineMemories is gonna be in it the show is very similar to Sailor moon but yeah I hope you guys enjoy this chapter also answer this question should I make a seperate document and make it about my opinions of couples please review now hope you enjoy this.P.S I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"What do you mean?"Gray asked "I want to know about your past" Juvia replied "Um ok when I was little"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Hey dad lets play outside." A young Gray said "Ok Gray but I'm gonna win for sure."Gray's dad,Silver said "Oh yeah we'll see about that."Gray said as he was running to the park close to his house "Let's play catch dad."Gray said as he was getting in position to catch "Ok ready,set,catch!"Silver said,Gray caught the ball even though there is no winning or losing in catch their catch was a little different if you didn't catch you would lose Silver threw the ball but Gray didn't catch it "AWWEE MAN THAT WASN"T FAIR YOU THREW IT TO HARD!"Gray yelled as he started having a little fit "It is fair Gray you just didn't catch it but I won."Silver said as he had his famous bragging was went to get the ball,the ball was a little to far away and when he saw it,and grabbed it something changed his life forever.**_

_**"Hello little boy what's your name?" A odd man in a dark hoddie showing a little of his face the only thing you could see on his face was black outlined lips,and a mustache "Why should I tell you,if anything you are probably a stranger who's gonna steal me and kill me for no reason."By the sound of that this man got mad "Listen little boy your dad left because your mom needed something he told me to pick you up."The stranger said with a evilish grin thinking that it sounded believable "Oh yeah,if my dad needed you to come pick me up why are you asking for my name and I don't know you,I'm not dumb you know,wait maybe you don't now cause you are dumb enough to think that I would believe you."Now that really got this stranger mad then the stranger started laughing "Oh well I guess that leaves me no choice."The stranger started taking out a saw the knife,he just stood there in shock.**_

_**"Get ready to feel pain little boy." Then the stranger raised his hand ready to stab Gray "GRAY WATCH OUT!"Silver said running to Gray but before anything happened Gray still stood there shocked that he was gonna die,then the stranger started bringing down the knife to stab Gray and BLEHH there was blood all over Gray but Gray wasn't bleeding it was Silver's blood,Silver sacrified for Gray,there was blood all over Gray,and the stranger just took out the knife fom Silver all you see is dripping blood coming out of Silver's soft flesh that has now just been stabed thinking about it,nice skin soft and no problem with it,then the next thing you know somthing sharp attacking that flesh going into your body deeply,attacking the organs,muscles,and bones inside your body,the stranger just hid the knife and ran really fast,this was to much for Gray to handle.  
**_

_**"Dad?"Gray said as he bent down starting to feel tears coming out of his eyes "Listen Gray for sure I know I'm not going to make it,but I want you to know how much I love you,I really appreciated everything you did for me like on my birthday,and father's day.I.."Silver paused and started sobbing,crying "I want you to know that I loved playng around with you I really love you,tell your mom and sister I love them."Silver gasped,and his eyes widened "I...I will always be in your heart...Goodbye."Silver said in a whisper but that whisper was his last word "NOOOOOOO!"Gray stated sobbing onto his father's chest "LISTEN TO ME SILVER FULLBUSTER YOU BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME?!"Gray suddenly let go and said "Dad please,please stay with me."Gray started sobbing and it rained,it rained really hard.**_

_Then Gray went to his house carring Silver's dead body on his shoulder then_

**_"Hey Gray."Ultear said "Hey Ultear."Gray said as he was sounded like his voice kind of cracked "Gray are you crying?"Gray's sister Ultear,and his mother Ur said in unison "Umm Ultear,and mom I think you should come right now."At the sound of that Ultear and Ur looked at each other with concerned,then left the kitchen to see what Gray was talking about "Gray is your dad sleeping?"Ur asked"Why is his hand red."asked Ultear,then Gray droped Silver on the floor showing the blood that was on Silver's stomache,and showing them that Silver is dead"Dad got stabed...It was my fault."Ur and Ultear stood there shocked but you knew they were gonna cry because you can see the water coming out in the corner of their eyes"How was it your fault?"Ultear asked as she grabbed Gray's collar not like a threat but like what happened please tell me kind of grab._**

_**"Some stranger was about to stab me when dad sacrifised for me."Gray answered looking away giving the I don't deserve to live face "It's not your fault honey."Ur said**_

"My mom also almost died from frostbite but we took her to the hospital so she survived."Gray said as he had a look of pain in his eyes "Oh my gosh Gray I'm so sorry I didn't know that happened to you please forgive me."Juvia said as she had done something bad"But Juvia you didn't do anything bad so there is no need for-"Gray wasn't able to finish because"It was my fault because I made you remember that horrible part in your life."Then Juvia hugged Gray digging her head in his chest he wasn't really in the mood to say 'Stop hugging me you creap.' or 'Get off of me weirdo.'So all Gray did was hugged her back Juvia was shocked at his behavior because he would never do that but this might be a once in a lifetime chance so she was happy "Juvia to make this fair tell me about yours."

* * *

**OK so I tried my best to make this chapter extra guys can get a shout out by reviewing,favoriting,and following towmmorow is my last day of school so I will have a lot of time still have to watch alot of anime shows two things if there is any good anime show please tell me,also should I make a seperate document of my opinion on couples?Also check out ImagineMemories and Celine-Nee-Sama**


	4. Juvia's story

**Hey guys shout out to Pandamanda714,Dikas,and bored-outa-my-mind97 atleast that is how I think that is how you write the name write that name anyway to get a shout out next chapter review,favorite,and follow one more thing should I make a separate document about my opinions of couples?Yes,or no?Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"What happened to me in my childhood?"Juvia asked getting her head off of Gray's chest"Yeah you asked me so I'm asking you."Gray sounded like a little kid he also had immature reasons like a kid Juvia could imagine Gray as a kid,she chuckled at the thought of that and Gray smiled like a little kid.

**FLASHBACK**

_**"Hey mom and dad we should go here." A young small little Juvia said "Anything for you darling it is your birthday after all."It was Juvia's seventh birthday today and her parents promised her to take her wherever she wanted to go to.**_

_**"When should we give her the present Richard?"Juvia's mom a.k.a Jennifer said "You must wait Jennifer be patient this is a special suprise so we should give it to her at the night."Jennifer just smiled and kissed him"You're so cute I love you."Richard just looked at Jennifer and put his nose with hers and moved it.**_

**"EWWWW MOM AND**_ **DAD**_** WE'RE IN PUBLIC!"JENNIFER AND RICHARD FORGOT THEIR DAUGHTER WAS THERE AND BOTH BLUSHED they looked like high schoolers when something romantic happens"Sorry Juvia but maybe "one day you'll find someone to do that with."Jennifer said as she gave a childish grin,Juvia** _**blushed**__._

_**"Mom!"Juvia said covering her face then Richard looked at Jennifer with a 'Hahaha no.'look"Yeah Jennifer whoever tries to do that with my daughter would get a kick in their butt."Juvia chuckled at his expression.**_

_**"Come on dad don't be like that."Jennifer said as she pouted Juvia was laughing at how her parents were acting like Children.**_

_**"Mom,dad look at the white dress over there it's so pretty can I get it?"Juvia asked putting her nose against the glass and stood there like if she was watching her favorite cartoon character on TV.**_

_**"Let's get you that dress Juvia."Richard said then Juvia gasped lightly and smiled,she was really happy once she was getting in the store.**_

_**"Hello how may I help you?"A lady with glasses said "Uhhhh yes we will like to buy that white dress please."Jennifer said while looking at Juvia,while Juvia was hiding behind her moms leg.**_

_**Before,Juvia was those shy little girls now she is open minded and is not as shy as before.**_

_**"Why of course,uhhh wait a minute Richard and Jennifer is that you?"The woman looked like she knew them but how?"Umm why yes how do you know us?"This was confusing for Juvia.**_

_**"Why isn't it the high school sweet hearts oh my god Jennifer I missed you don't you Remember me?"She asked feeling a little offended"No sorry who are you again?"Jennifer asked with beautiful soft eyes"It's me Hikari you're best friend."Hikari said then took her glasses off.**_

_**Once she did Jennifer had a look she hadn't had for years.**_

**_"Wow the last time I saw you with that face is when we were walking then I left you and Richard alone while we were walking and I was spying on you and him,and he confessed to you now I see that face again isn't that nice man you've guys grown."Richard was blushing and looked at Juvia smiling at the story all he is asking is to not let his daughter leave with a guy._**

**_Jennifer just looked at her with tears coming out of her eyes remembering things that her and her best friend had done ever since middle school._**

**_"Us look at you I couldn't even tell it was you especially with your glasses on"Jennifer said smiling with tears dripping down her beautiful face"And it looks like you got your own store just like how you said."Jennifer said giving a little sob she was so happy,seeing her best friend again just made her so glad"Well duhhh you can't think that wasn't gonna come true."Hikari giggled then noticed Juvia._**

**_"Did you guys have a kid?"Hikari asked as she kept looking at Juvia,while Juvia kept hiding behind her moms leg"Why yes we did,her name is Juvia."Hikari looked at Juvia and kneeled down to face Juvia_****_._**

**_"Hi Juvia you look beautiful and ccccuuuutttteee you remind me of your mom when she was young,I bet you would look as beautiful as your mother."Hikari said,while Juvia kept blushing"Hey let's go get you that dress."Hikari was offering her hand to Juvia so she could get changed to the white dress._**

**_"Ok."Juvia grabbed Hikari's hand and went to the dressing room waiting for Hikari to get the dress._**

**_"Here you go if you need help me,and your mom are here ok?"Juvia took the dress and looked at Hikari with a smile"Ok."_**

**_While Juvia was getting ready Hikari,Jennifer,and Richard were catching up"So how old is Juvia?"Hikari asked as she but her back against the counter"Well today she is turning seven."Hikari was suprised"Today is her birthday?"Jennifer laughed and Richard put his arm around her"Yeah.I'm so happy but Richard got mad at me earlier because I was saying stuff about her and guys,and well Richard got mad."Hikari and Jennifer laughed in unison._**

**_"Well Richard you are going to accept it one day."Richard blushed and looked away"I'll accept it the day I die."Richard don't say that,you will probably have to accept it when she's in high school,speaking of which did you keep your same number because I changed mine."Richard kept thinking of Juvia as a big school student but the one thing that made him mad is because Juvia looked more like Jennifer then him and that Juvia will have a big chest and butt like Jennifer._**

**_"Well my number is the same and so is Richard's what's yours?"Everyone exchanged numbers but Richard kept thinking about how Juvia's body will be when she is in high school._**

**_Later on Juvia came out with the dress on,she looked like a beautiful small angel without the halo and wings,but if she had a mission to get her wings and halo._**

**_"Oh Juvia you look beautiful."Jennifer said as her and the others stood there with wide eyes,Juvia blushed different shades of red._**

**_"Can I leave the dress on?"Juvia asked,Richard and Jennifer nodded._**

**_Everyone was getting ready to buy the dress "Talk to you guys later,happy birthday Juvia."Hikari winked at Juvia,and Juvia Just smiled "Thank you,bye."Juvia said as she grabbed her parents hand and walked away._**

**_Later after everything it was the night Juvia,Jennifer,and Richard were walking to the parking lot"Juvia me,and your mom have a suprise for you."Richard said as he put his hand on his back pocket"What is it?"Juvia was excited._**

**_Jennifer kneeled down in front of Juvia to say something but Juvia said something"Mom and Dad who is that behind you?"Jennifer looked at Richard but when she did"Richard get out of the way!"Richard looked at the stranger behind him but when he did he got shot by a gun._**

**_All Juvia could see was blood floating around,and a mustache who is he?Who was the one that killed Richard?Is Richard dead right now?Will he survive_**

**_The stranger was about to shoot Juvia and her mother,but Jennifer grabbed her purse and smacked the stranger she kept smacking,and smacking him that he was bleeding._**

**_The stranger ran away as fast as he could,then Jennifer and Juvia ran to Richard"Richard honey stay with us please."Richard just put his hand on Jennifer's cheek,then Juvia started crying"I'm trying my best Jennifer,I'm trying."Richard turned the other way to see a crying Juvia she kneeled down next to her dad,while Richard put his other hand on her cheek,and Jennifer started crying_****_._**

**_"Juvia here is the present."Richard was able to get the present out._**

**_Juvia opened the present and it was a necklace with a charm was shaped as a heart and there was a picture in was a picture of her dad giving her a piggy back ride while her mom was holding his hand._**

**_Juvia couldn't handle it anymore she had to cry and she did more then a few minutes ago._**

**_"Daddy."She paused she had to yell"DADDY PLEASE DON'T GO,PLEASE PLEASE STAY HERE DADDY DADDY WHYYYYYYY MEEEEEE?!"Juvia screamed out loud and Jennifer met sobbing in her hands crying,and crying"Jennifer and Juvia I love you guys you are my everything my world,my air that I breathe,you girls are my sunshine,my moon,and."Richard pause he started crying._**

**_"I love you guys never forget that.I will always be with you guys happy birthday Juvia."And after that the hands that were on his girls cheeks slid down and they had blood on their face but they didn't care they just stood there wide eyed._**

**_Juvia hugged him but there was blood all around him and she stained her dress from the blood and whispered in his ear"I love you daddy I will never forget you."_**

END OF FLASHBACK

"Then me and my mom made a grave for him soon I went to middle school and everyone made fun of me but phantom lord took me in and,yet people still made fun of me but yet Gajeel was the only one who took me in."Juvia said as she clutched on her dress and looked down Gray looked at Juvia with wide eyes "Sorry Juvia."Juvia tighten her grip on her dress.

She looked up at Gray and said "It's ok Gray-Sama."But when Gray saw Juvia's face she was crying,tears were coming out,but yet she was smiling"Juvia."Gray grabbed Juvia and hugged her "G-Gray-Sama."Juvia was blushing but,then Gray kissed her forehead"G-Gray-Sama why did you do that?"Juvia blushed and grabbed his arms he took his lips off of her forehead and answered her.

"Well when I was sad my mom did that to dad used to do that to me know I thought you might need it."Juvia and Gray's hug got was just sobbing on Gray's chest soon she fell asleep.

"Juvia,Juvia are you awake?"Gray looked inside Juvia's book bag without breaking the hug so she doesn't wake up'Great I found her address'Gray thought.

He drove Juvia to her house and carried her inside it was like a piggy back ride Isupt she was in the ran upstairs and found a door with pictures of Juvia ever since she was a baby he touched the picture and said"Juvia."Then he opened the door and laid her on her bed and covers her with a blanket.

He stayed there and grabbed her cheek"Juvia you might be annoying but that's what makes you, you are different now then what I thought of you before."Gray stoked her back then left.

When Gray left the room and passed by the kitchen"Hello."

* * *

**Hey guys finally finished chapter 4 did you guys get it though Juvia was seven and Hiro Mashima always makes 7 years happen anyway I have a game you have to find out who is the person who murdered Gray and Juvia's fathers private message me and whoever figures it out gets a prize on fanfiction it can't be money or anything it has to be on fanfiction so if you figure it out you just tell me what you want on FANFICTION thank you for get a shout out next chapter follow,favorite,and review,and one more question should I make a separate document about how I feel about couples?Yes or no?Please answer see you guys next time Sayonara.**


	5. Meeting her

**Hey guys here I am with chapter 5 and all I have to say is that I'm super mean to Juvia I am really mean to Juvia and also Gray but Juvia on her seventh birthday oh well SORRY this chapter the shout outs are figmentofimagen,Yeyosky,and get a shout out next chapter review,favorite,and more thing should I make a seperate document on how I feel about couples?Yes or no?Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Ummm,hi."Gray said "You must be the friend Juvia must've said on the phone earlier."Gray looked at her confused"Friend?"She stopped putting the plates,and widened her eyes"Are you Gray Fullbuster?"Gray gasped'How does she know my name'Gray thought"Umm yes I am,how did you know?"She looked at him"Well for 2 reasons,1 I work with your mom and you look like her,and 2 Juvia talks about you all the time.

'All the time?'Gray thought "Well what does she say about me?"Gray said"Well ummm,let's see she says you're a good friend,you're funny,strong,kind,talented,she also said you were spontaneous."Gray looked at her confused.

"Umm mam who are you?"She looked at Gray "Well I'm Juvia's mother but you can call me Jennifer."

Gray gasped and widened his eyes he remembered the story about Juvia's seventh birthday and her mom was there to but Jennifer looked sweet you can not imagine her crying in any way maybe crying happy tears,but it's hard to imagine.

"Well Jennifer it's very nice to meet you."He took his hand out for Jennifer and Gray to shake hands.

But instead she hugged him Gray was confused "I'm sorry Gray I know you're probably confused but can you do me a favor?"

Gray looked at her"Yeah sure."Jennifer looked at Gray right in the eyes.

"Please don't leave Juvia your probably the only guy who is left in her life."Gray blushed.

"I guess I will try my best."Gray said making his face turn a darker shade of red.

"Thank you please come for dinner at any time."Gray looked at Jennifer.

"Of course."Gray gave Jennifer a childish grin then left and soon enough he made it to his house in the pitch black dark night.

"Juvia,I'm sorry."Gray felt bad for Juvia as a little kid.

AT JUVIA'S HOUSE

"Richard you're dead right so you would let Juvia love I love you."Jennifer stopped and started crying "Richard."

* * *

Ok guys sorry if this chapter was short but hopefully you guys liked it I made a document of my opinions on couples please check it out and tell me what couples should I do to get a shout out review,favorite,and follow see you guys next time sayonara.


	6. First day of prom committee

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of changed oh well this is fun how do you feel about what's in my head between you guys**

**Gray:*blush blush***

**Juvia:*blush*Well I want to know when Juvia-San and Gray-Sama are gonna kiss?**

**Gray:*blushing darker*JUVIA!**

**Me:Hehe*troll face***

**you guys say it this time I'm to lazy**

**Gray:To get a shout out next chapter review,favorite,and follow**

**Juvia:Janet-San made a separate document on how she feels about couples please check it out and tell her what couples she should do for the story.**

* * *

"Gray-Sama!"Juvia was waving her hand to Gray giving him a signal telling him she was there.

Today was the first day of Prom committee and everyone was there.

Jellal,and Erza were putting up balloons,Elfman,and Cana were putting up posters,Romeo,and Wendy were decorating the stage,Mirajane and Laxus were putting up chandilers,Freed,and Lissana were making paper flowers,Levy,and Gajeel were cleaning the floor,and Natsu and Lucy were decorating the walls.

"Hey Juvia."Gray said walking to Juvia so they can get started.

"Gray-Sama what should we do?"Juvia said looking confused at Gray

"Uh well I guess we could put the balloons."Gray said scratching his head. Juvia smiled and started getting the balloons "you want to start?"Juvia said handing a balloon out to Gray "Uh sure."Gray grabbed the balloons and started pumping air in them while Juvia tied the balloons and have it to Erza giving her famous smile.

After giving Erza and Jellal about 87 balloons Juvia's stomach grumbled "Oops looks like I'm really hungry." Juvia giggled and suddenly just like that...

Gray had a weird feeling in his stomach 'what the why do I feel like this?'

Juvia noticed Gray didn't look so good "Gray-Sama are you ok?" Juvia touched Gray's head.

Gray started blushing yeah that's right blushing but why because he thought her hand felt so soft and warm and he noticed how small her hand was and looked at his hand to then see that their hands were a perfect match, but yet Gray wanted to ignore it "Yeah I'm fine do you want to get pocky?"Gray said.

Juvai just smiles lightly but why Gray saw the whole room black and white and the only one he saw in color was Juvia 'Why does she look pretty all of a suddden why is she giving me this weird tigling feeling in my stomach that I only feel when I'm with her?What is this?'

Gray then screamed out "WHAT IS THIS!" The whole class looked at him concerned but Juvia.

Juvia smiled "You sure you're not ok?" Juvia said giggling.

'Oh shoot did I just say that out loud what should I say?'Gray asked in his mind.

"Gray-Sama do you need me to call the doctor?" Juvia said starting to show concern.

Finally Gray just came up with a simple excuse "Huh?Oh sorry I'm just really hungry and I really am in the mood for pocky so we should go."Gray said giving only a half smile but the weird thing that Juvia thought was

'Why does he want me to go with him to get pocky?' After that she started thinking to herself why he would bring her along but after looking at Gray he started doing something that would make Juvia nosebleed.

Suddenly Gray started taking his shirt off.

Juvia just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Umm Gray-Sama...Why are you shirtless?"

Gray looked down to see his shirtless self in front of the whole gym "WTF I-I...WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Tge only person who was actually paying any attention to Gray being shirtless was Juvia.

Gray just face palmed "Can we please just get pocky now?" Gray asked with a little attitude "Gray-Sama if you don't want to get pocky with me that's fine." Juvia said giving him a frown.

"NO I WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"Gray shouted out and all eyes were on him all the girls started fangirling while Juvia was blushing,

Gray realized he said that to loud so he started blushing as well "Uh I meant that you know I want to get pocky with someone cause I hate being alone so you know...POTATO!"

now everyone just looked at him concerned "Did he just say potato?"Jellal asked pointing at Gray "Yes Jellal,yes he did." Erza said face palming.

"Oi Gray it's not manly to say potato out of nowhere."Elfman said as he crossed his huge roblox looking arms.

While that Cana didn't care and went through her backpack to find a drink.

"HAHAHAH STRIPPER YOU JUST SAID POTATO OUT OF NOWHERE!" Natsu said as started grabbing his stomach and crying from how much he was laughing,while that Lucy looked at Natsu and thought to herself 'He looks cute.' She started giggling from that thought.

"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!"Gray yelled "Come on let's go Juvia." Gray said as he grabbed Juvia's head and she widened her eyes 'For a guy who likes to touch a lot of cold things his hand is pretty warm.'Juvia thought but she started blushing as dark as Erza's hair.

Then they walked in the store to get pocky.

* * *

**Ok guys there's chapter 6 remember to get a shout out Gray you say it**

**Gray:WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!**

**Me:Because if you don't I'm gonna do bad things to you in this story *troll face***

**Gray:*starts getting scared*ok ok **

**Juvia:Gray-Sama you look really cute like that**

**Gray:*blushes* whatever anyway to get a shout out next chapter favorite follow and review *winks and starts taking off his shirt***

**Juvja:*nosebleeds***

**Me:Juvia you ok here take this *gives Juvia tissues***

**Juvia:*takes tissues and puts it in nose* thank you Janet-san**

**Me:no problem *smiles***

**Gray:Juvia you ok **

**Juvia:Y-Yes Gray-Sama *blushes looking at Gray's chest*anyway Janet-San has made a separate document about how she feels about couples you guys should check it out and leave a revie **

**Me:Thanks guys anyway see you guys later sorry this chapter was short but I'll try to make it longer next time anyway have a nice day.**


	7. Pocky shop

**Hey guys another chapter of changed wow i actually am kind of proud for the last chapter even though it was kind of random hehe anyway the shout outs for this chapter are...well I don't know who to give a shout out but anyway if you do want a shout out review,favorite,and follow.**

**THIS STORY KEEPS GETTING SO MUCH VIEWS **

**and thank you for reading, it makes me happy I have over 1,000 views but lets see if we can get more SO PLEASE review,favorite,and follow **

**I would appreciate it but I won't force you guys it's your decision to see if you like the story or not anyway lets continue with the chapter.**

* * *

"Juvia what pocky flavor would you like?"Gray said as he put his hands on his waist still shirtless and wll...Juvia of course is looking at how his body was very detailed,and also noticed how his body was such a perfect shape,how beautiful his curves were,she just kept staring at a heavenly body."JUVIA ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!"

Juvia noticed that Gray was yelling at her but why...'OH RIGHT!' She thought.

She remembered that she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh uhhh sorry Gray-Sama."

"Its fine,now tell me what pocky flavor you want."

"OHHHH I WANT CHOCOLATE!"She yelled as she was jumping in the air.

"Haha ok."He said as he grabbed her hips when she jumped again.

Of course Juvia was blushing.

He put Juvia down "You're so childish Juvia."He said as he pinched her cheek.

He looked for the chocolate flavored pocky with Juvia until he saw someone he wish he didn't see.

"Why hello Gray."The guy said

Gray turned around to see him

"Gray-Sama who is this?"Juvia asked confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"Gray yelled getting a lot of attention.

"I see...You don't appreciate it when I say hi to you."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"Gray kept yelling.

The stranger looked at Juvia with a 'Wow girl you look hot!'Kind of look.

"Well,well who is this Gray."He asked.

"None of your buisness."HE said as he grabbed the chocolate pocky and Juvia's arm

"Let's go Juvia.'He said squishing her arm,as he was releasing his anger on her arm,she was in pain.

"OUCH!"Juvia said,but Gray didn't bother letting go.

Gray bought the pocky and left the store.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 7 finally...**

**Can you guys guess who this 'mysterious guy is'**

**Juvia:OHHHHHHHH I KNOW,I KNOW!**

** don't say anything.**

***Covers her mouth***

**Me:Hey Gray why don't you cover her lips with yours.*troll face***

**Gray:*Blush***

**Juvia:*Blush***

**HAHA OK MAYBE LATER!**

**Anyway to get a shout out review,favorite,and follow.**

**JA NE!**


	8. the runaway

**Hey guys we're finally on chapter 8 I'm gonna give a shout out again to Pari forever ft.**

**Thank you so much for being there from the beggining I appreciate it.**

**And let me give a very special shout out to my special friend...Guest.**

**Thank you so much for telling me to not update if I'm only gonna write a few sentences for my stories...and let me ask you a question how many stories have you made?**

**Oh right,HAHA.**

**You're a guest so you haven't made any stories.**

**While that is this story for 10 year old kids?**

**I mean if you don't like that,read the rating it's literally rated K don't read a rated K story if you think it's for 10 year old kids.**

**But thank you for reviewing.**

**Anyway back to the story.**

* * *

"Gray-Sama who was that?"Juvia asked.

"Nobody."Juvia started getting mad at his temper and grabbed his face and brought it coser to hers.  
"Gray-Sama you better answer my question right now."Gray bluhed from how cloe they were to kissing but he was a little scared because the expresion on her face,didn't look quite so cute and innocent.

It looked more like a devil was in her body.

"J-Juvia."Juvia noticed that her and Gray's face was close,super close.

She let go of him blushing a very wild,deep red color."S-Sorry Gray-Sama."

"I-Its fine."Gray checked his watch.

"Wow we were working at the school for a long time."

"What time is it?"Juvia asked.

"It's 10:56."

Juvia gasped "OH NO MY MOM MUST BE WORRIED SICK!"Juvia started walking around in circled panting.

"Come on let's go."Gray said as he picked Juvia up bridal style and started running really blushed.

Juvia almost fell but as soon as she realized that she was gonna fall she wrapped her arms around Gray's neck.

Gray blushed and slowed down trying to get air."Gray-Sama...Take a break."Juvia said Gray stopped and looked at Juvia "...Hai."Gray let go of Juvia and was breathing normaly again."Come on let's go."Gray said as he was about to carry Juvia again."Nu uh lets tak our time."Juvia said and grabbed Gray's hand."B-But..."

Juvia started walking not letting go of Gray's started walking as well and soon enough they were at the front of her house.

"So...Ummm Gray-Sama I was wondering i-if you umm-"

"Hmmm."Gray looked at Juvia concerned.

"Well maybe if you know w-we can g-go to the pro-"

As soon as Juvia was about to say prom Jennifer came outside.  
"OH JUVIA I WAS WORRIED SICK! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?!"Jennifer gave Juvia a hug.

"Well at least I know you are safe."Jennifer let go of Juvia and put one of her hands through Juvia's hair.

"Ehem."Gray said trying to act like 'Hello I'm still here.'Jennifer turned around.

"Oh hello Gray I didn't see you there."

"I-Its fine."

"Would you like to have dinner with us."Jennifer asked Gray,while that Juva stared at Jennifer as if she was crazy."I would love to but I think I should go clean up."Gray answered.

"Well you might as well spend the night here.I have a lot of clothes that would fit you."Juvia was right behing Jennifer moving her fingers making it look like she was about to strangle Jennifer."Uhh well I mean I don't want to intrude."Jennifer laughed."Don't worry you won't."Gray put his hand behind his head,grabbed his phone,and called his mom.

"Hello?"Ur answered the phone.

"Hey mom I was wondering if I can spend the night at my friends house."Juvia blushed 'D-Did he just call me his f-friend?"  
"Hmmmm Ok just come back towmmorow cause I'm gonna make pizza for dinner towmmorow and you're gonna help."Ur answerd  
"Alright thanks mom."Gray ended the call.

"Well I guess I can."Gray said laughing a little bit.

"Haha ok and one more thing Gray."Jennifer stoped smiling

"Hmmm?"Gray looked at her confused."Why are you shirtless?"Jennifer asked pointing at his abs.

Gray looked down to realize he was still shirtless "OH SHOOT!"Gray tried covering himself but it didnt work.

* * *

**Hey guys so here is chapter 8 if you want a shout out review,favorite,and follow.**

**Until next time.**

**JA NE!**


End file.
